1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment hangers, and more particularly, to a garment hanger configured to prevent an accidental disengagement from a support such as a clothes line or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for garment hangers providing means to prevent accidental disengagement from a clothes line or the like has been long standing. This need is particularly realized when garments are hung outdoors on a breezy day. Previously disclosed garment hangers incorporating this feature may be characterized as cumbersome and expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,817,621 issued to M. L. Harding on Aug. 4, 1931 discloses a garment hanger including a hook element and a spring urged plunger adapted to prevent unwanted removal of the hook element from a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,938 issued to E. Margolin on March 10, 1959 teaches a coat hanger including a hook element and a detaining bar pivotally affixed thereto to prevent accidental disengagement of the hook element from a support.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the prior art by providing a garment hanger which prevents accidental disengagement from a support, may easily and quickly be engaged and disengaged therefrom, and is inexpensive to manufacture.